


Away We Go

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne and Ed start a new, old tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” 

Leanne turned towards him, a smile pulling at her lips as she saw him fumble with his ore. She had finally talked Ed into going kayaking with her out on the lake. Something she hadn’t done in what seemed like ages - yet something she quite enjoyed. 

“You did it because you love me.” 

He scoffed and fixed his hat, “I’m starting to re-think that one as we speak.” 

Chuckling she started to move the kayak through the water again, it was the perfect day, no wind, which made rowing so much more easier on the body. The lake was practically empty since it was an off season to be out on the water. “Once we get to the other side of the lake we can stop.”

“The other side of the lake!? Leanne Rorish- that’s forever.”

Shaking her head she rolled her eyes and continued to row ahead of him. She loved the feel of being outside, the way the air crisped around them. The water calm and almost like glass, only being parted as their kayaks made their way over the water. She needed to do this more often.  


She could hear Ed close behind her, silent and rowing. Leanne smiled smiled again, biting her lip as she continued to row through the water. 

“I never pictured you to be a woman of nature.” 

Leanne turned her kayak slightly so she could get a better look at him. Raising her brow she titled her head, her brown eyes dancing behind her glasses. 

“Little well kept secret.”

Ed smirked, “Who’d you used to go kayaking with?”

He knew he was opening the door to questions about her past, her family. But they had gotten past that uncomfortable stage. There were times when it was brought up, and even though she was in pain she spoke of them as if she wasn’t. He loved her for that, for being comfortable enough with him. 

“My father.” Leanne turned her kayak and slowed so they could row side by side. 

“He loved the outdoors, and any chance I got when I was younger I went with him. He would take me boating, hiking, fishing, kayaking, anything that had to do with being outside. It was the time I cherished with him…”

Ed smiled, he could tell Leanne had loved this time with her father, it was written all over her face. The way she smiled and seemed to light up about the past memories. 

“After he died I told myself that I would keep his tradition alive with the kids - well before they both had learned to walk and talk they had been in nature. After they died...I didn’t think there was a point, or I didn’t care to give it a point.”

She shrugged lightly, her face falling ever so softly at the loss. 

“We will go any time you want. You can teach me how to fish, we can go hiking, and camping, even go on a boat if you want.”

Leanne smirked at him and shook her head, “I know this isn’t your thing - you don’t have to, Ed.”

He stopped rowing, which caused her to do so as well. “I want too, Leanne, I want to do everything with you. We can keep this tradition alive, with us.”

His words caused her to smile again, and he got a small nod in return. 

“I’d like that...a lot.”

Ed smiled and eventually bumped his kayak with her own. He didn’t care what they were doing, just as long as he was with her.


End file.
